1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet image forming method.
2. Related Art
An inkjet recording method is a method of performing recording by ejecting ink in the form of liquid droplets from a number of nozzles provided in an inkjet head, and since the inkjet recording method is capable of recording high quality images on many kinds of various recording media, the method is being widely used.
For example, widely used as a colorant, which is one of the components included in ink materials, is a pigment, and the pigment is used in a state of being dispersed in a medium such as water. In the case of using a pigment in a dispersed state, properties such as a dispersed particle size in a dispersion, stability after being dispersed, size uniformity, ejectability from the ejection head, and image density are important, and extensive investigations have been conducted on the technologies to enhance these properties.
Furthermore, there is an increasing demand for recorded images with higher definition, so that investigations are also being conducted in various areas in order to further enhance the color developability, glossiness, abrasion resistance and the like of recorded images.
Among the technologies related to the situation described above, there has been suggested, as a technology of improving the color developability and glossiness of a recorded matter, an image forming method which uses a clear ink that contains polymer fine particles but does not contain a colorant (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-291399). Furthermore, there has been suggested ink which contains a wax emulsion in order to enhance the image quality or the like when printing is carried out on an ordinary paper (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2867491).